


The changes.

by ptwg669



Series: Chubby little Kurt [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669
Summary: Noah has to make some changes he didn’t see coming.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Chubby little Kurt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The changes.

While at first Kurt’s weight gain didn’t really effect their life as he started to get bigger there was more things Noah had to change. 

There was the small things like needing to buy bigger clothes and diapers, having to buy more food because Kurt eat more.

Then there was the bigger things. The strap on both Kurt high chair and changing table got to small and Noah had to buy and extra part of the strap to make it bigger. Carrying Kurt got harder with the added weight although Noah could still hold his baby actually picking him up was starting to get quite hard. 

While as Kurt started to gain Noah had gotten more toys for Kurt to be active his little Kurt was still quite a lazy baby. And while now a year into the gaining Kurt loved all his toys,at first it had been a real struggle to get Kurt to use them. 

Noah loved Kurts extra weight there was no denying that and Kurt loved it too. It was starting to make some things slightly more difficult for Noah. 

Things like changing Kurt was a little more difficult because Kurts belly had recently started to get in the way of him doing up any of Kurts trousers and he had to actually hold his little ones belly up to do them up. 

It was just little things like that and Noah had been able to deal with them. 

But today Noah was about to experience a series of difficulties that he had never seen coming. 

“Time for breakfast baby.” Noah said as he brought a sleepy Kurt into the kitchen, placing him in the high chair. 

Noah had to lift Kurts belly up a little, which always made Kurt laugh, to do the strap up. But that was the same as everyday for the last month and half so once that was done Noah reached down to grab the trap going to slid it into place. 

Noah had noticed that there was less room then normal between the tray an Kurts belly but he hadn’t thought much of it till that day. When Noah tried to push the tray in but couldn’t get it to click into place. 

Noah looked down a little confused before the realization hit him. Kurt had out grown his high chair. 

Noah tried one last time to get it into place with a light “can you suck your belly in for daddy.” Towards Kurt who did as he was told. 

With Kurts belly sucker in Noah was able to slid the tray into place. “You can let it out now.” 

Kurt did as he was told and let his stomach out both men watching as bits of fat spilled into the tray. 

Kurt looked down a little confused as he brought his hand up to tap his belly, like he was making sure it was his belly. “My Tum Tum” Kurt announced happy a minute later. 

“Yeah baby that’s tour tummy.” Noah nodded still in shock. 

“I hung’y daddy.” Kurt wined. 

“Okay.” Noah nodded before he set to work making breakfast. 

Once breakfast was made Noah walked back round and started feeding Kurt who happily eat all the food he was given. 

Kurt eat his food as quickly as Noah would allow, like he did everyday with everything he eat, and by the time he had finished Kurt tried to lean back but found that he couldn’t. “Daddy?” Kurt asked confused as he tried to relive some of the pressure on hi stomach. 

Noah wasn’t sure what to say and he just watched as Kurt pushed out his stomach a little trying to find something to help the uncomfortable feeling and the try no longer able to stay put unlocked and slid further off. 

Kurt sighed in relief as he leaned back, his belly knocking the tray completely off. Either not caring or not understanding what had just happened. 

Noah just locked Over at Kurt still in shock. 

“Bot bot.” Kurt told Noah. 

Noah nodded filling away that he would have to order a bigger thought chair as he went to make Kurt his two bottles. Before walking back and undoing the strap to get his baby out. 

Noah huffed a little as he picked Kurt up holding him as close as he could with Kurt’s belly. 

Noah walked into the living room and sat down in the rocking chair helping Kurt get comfy before he started to feed his little. 

As Noah fed Kurt his first bottle he took the chance to probably inspect his baby.  
And as Noah looked he realised just how much weight Kurt had gained.  
Kurt now had a sizeable double chin, made all the more obvious as Kurt hungrily drank from his bottle.  
Noah moves his eyes down Kurt body and down to his belly which was in plain view as Kurt was only wearing a diaper on that hot summer morning.  
As Kurt laid in Noah’s arms his stomach sat almost halfway in his lap and his little baby had both hands rested on top of it. 

Noah smiled a little as he took his hand that wasn’t helping Kurt hold his bottle up and placed in on top of them biggest part of Kurt’s stomach living the feeling of it getting a little bigger as Kurt breathed. 

Kurt drank his first bottle in record time quickly starting to fuss until Noah gave him his second one. 

Kurt drank the second one just as quickly once he was finished just lying happily in Noah’s arms. 

Once Kurt had finished his small morning nap in Noah’s arms, Noah walked the two of them down the hall and into Kurt’s room. 

Noah placed his baby onto the table reaching down to grab the straps and struggling to make them reach. 

“Does Kurt want to pick what to wear or should daddy?” Noah asked when he finally got the straps down up. 

“Fancy.” Kurt told him as he clapped his hands together. 

Noah nodded before he walked over to Kurt’s wardrobe and getting his baby’s cute little suit out. 

“Were si handsome arnt we.” Noah said as he walked back over to Kurt. 

Noah got to quick work to getting Kurt dressed struggling more then he thought he would to get the trousers that he was sure fit only two weeks before done up. 

Once Kurt was ready though Noah picked his baby up and walked the two of the outside into the garden placing Kurt on the grass expecting his baby to go off and play, but all Kurt did was sit there on the floor playing with his grass. 

“Don’t you want to play?” Noah asked as he took his seat. 

Kurt looked over at his daddy for a second before he started crawling over to where one of his balls was laying in the grass and for the first time Noah realised how Kurt’s stomach touched the floor as he crawled. Something that made sense with how much weight Kurt had gained but was also something Noah hadn’t considered happening. 

As Kurt started playing with his ball Noah shock his head turning round to the table and starting his work. Occasionally looking over to make sure his baby was okay. 

Kurt played happily on his own for a couple hours until Noah felt a small tug at his legs and he looked down to see Kurt. “What up baby?”

“Hung’y.” Kurt told him giving Noah his best puppy dog eyes. 

“Okay baby.” Noah nodded not shocked that Kurt was already asking him for more food. “Sit inside and eat or out here.”

“Side.” Kurt said pointed over to there house. 

Noah nodded before he leaned down picking Kurt up with a small huff and walking them into the living room and placing Kurt on the floor in front of the sofa. 

“Stay here while you a snack.” Noah told him as he turned the TV on. 

As Noah walked away from Kurt his took his chance to have a proper look at his baby. 

Kurt was sat on the floor his thume in his mouth, legs spreed wide apart and his belly’s resting on the floor between them, other hand resting on the top of it as he watched his show. 

With a small shake of his head Noah walked into the kitchen grabbing some food from the cupboard before he walked back into the living room sitting down in the sofa and handing Kurt the food, who quickly got to eating it. 

After he had eaten Kurt refused to go back outside instead just sitting on the floor eyes focused on the TV. 

Nosy brought his work into the house knowing there was no point in trying to get Kurt to play out here. Doing his work at the table before lunch time came around. 

Placing Kurt back in his high chair Noah remembered the struggle that morning and with a small sigh he reched down and lifted Kurt’s belly up getting the small srap done up as quickly as he could before he reached down for the tray and placed it on the edge. 

After a minute of thought Nosh reached forward holding Kurt’s belly up as he slid the tray on letting his baby’s belly fall onto the tray. 

Kurt didn’t pay any mind to what had just happened instead just starting to fidget and ask his dad for food, who happily went to get it for him. 

Once lunch was finished Noah could smell the tall tell smell that meant Kurt needed a change and he walked the two of them back down to Kurt’s room playing his baby on the changing table and reaching round to do the straps up. Noah grunted a little finding it even harder to get the two ends to meet them he had that morning but eventually getting it done up. 

Noah changed Kurt as quickly as he could, noticing for the third day in a row that the diapers were getting harder and harder to do up and that he would have to start getting Kurt the next size up soon. 

“Okay baby.” Noah said as he looked down at his baby with a small smile. “Ready for bot bot and nap?”

Kurt just nodded and Noah was able to see just how tired his baby already was. 

Noah told Kurt to stay put as he walked out of the room to go make his bottles. 

When Noah got back he undone the strap and walked the two of them over to the rocking chair. 

Noah fed Kurt his two bottles Kurt falling asleep about half way through the third. Noah placed his baby in his crib before he walked out of the nursery and into the living room where his laptop was. 

Noah got to quick work looking for another strap extender for both the High chair and changing table, desiding to get two for each, before he got to the harder work of looking for a bigger high chair. 

Noah found one a lot quicker then he thought he would and the bigger diapers just as quick. Although he did realise that if Kurt our grow these ones he would have to somehow get specially sized ones as this was the biggest they did.

The whole thing was shocking Noah in ways he hadn’t even considered. The thought that Kurt could outgrow something like a high chair not something he had ever considered. Not that he minded in the slightest, he loved the way Kurt looked and he would never want to change it. 

Kurt slept for a few hours before a the sound of his baby’s crying got Noah into action the man looking down at the baby monitor as he stood up noticing that Kurt was lying down In his crib, the little boy having decided that sitting or standing up wasn’t worth it. 

Noah walked down the hall and into Kurt’s room  
Leaning down his picked his baby out of the crib, grunting a little from the weight he walked the two of the out into the living room and went over to place Kurt into his Walker. Something he had gotten a few months ago to help keep Kurt at least somewhat active when his baby started to stop playing outside as often. 

It took Noah a second to get Kurt into the Walker, kurts belly getting in the way a little. But once Kurt was in their Noah walked back ove to his little desk deciding it was probably a good option to look for some new clothes for Kurt as well. 

About half an hour later Noah looked up to see Kurt playing with some of the small toys on the front of his Walker. A thumb in his mouth as he moved around in a small circle.  
Kurt had hated the Walker at first and it had taken him awhile to get used to it. But now he loved it, he would watch TV in it and eat in it and kind of walk around in it. But even though he seemed to enjoy walking around in it Kurt had showed not want to actually walk around without it still deciding to craw around. Something Noah was actually really happy about. 

It wasn’t long before Kurt was fussing again the want for more food and the TV on disrupting Noah’s works as he made quick work with doing what his baby wanted. 

The rest of the day went as it normally did, with the small change that at dinner Noah decided to just forget the small table deciding that it wasn’t really needed when he fed Kurt all his food himself. 

That night as Noah laid Kurt down on his changing table he had to pull the strap up to the smallest pet of Kurts belly to get it done up, and even then he only just got it down up. And as he went down to undo Kurts buttons he realised that they had popped off at some point during the day. His baby’s belly having kept it covered up the whole time. 

Noah made quick work in changing Kurt into his nigh diaper, slightly bigger and more absorbent then his day ones were. And giving his baby his night time bottles, he was sure that Kurt would start to want four bottles in the evenings soon before he laid his sleeping baby down in his crib taking a second to look down at his baby before he walked out of the room deciding that he didn’t mind any of the difficulties or changes that came with Kurt and his weight. He loved Kurt how he was and that would never change.


End file.
